<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brian King by Lilian_84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020175">My Brian King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84'>Lilian_84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The compilations of hot, steamy, very naughty fantasies of Brian. The stories with scenes of hard, passionate sex with Brian May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Brian May/You, Passion - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Brian King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of the stories are based on the real experiences from the life of the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A revenge.<br/>
It’s a warm, sunny day. You are walking down the street. You are in a good mood. You feel sexy and beautiful and so you are. You wore a black top tied at the neck, which brings out your shapely breasts and short skirt which show off your shapely silhouette. You like to feel sensually, so you didn’t wore any undies underneath your clothes. You’re walking lost In thoughts, when unexpectedly you meet your ex-boyfriend. The Town you live is quite small, so you expected that you meet him someday.<br/>
He didn’t change a lot. Still the same short haircut and that stupid smile.<br/>
- Hey (x/y ), what a meeting! How are you doing?<br/>
You promised yourself that you’ll never gave him such satisfaction and he’ll never see you crying, angry and mad because of him. You are strong, independent woman who exactly knows how to behave with class. You have planned your reaction for that meeting for a long time.  He cheated you and gone to another woman. You never forgive him that. Never.<br/>
You cried for so long because of him. Now it’s time for a revange.<br/>
He’ll never find out how much He hurted you. You decided to be kind, cheerful and full of dignity to him.<br/>
- Hey (z/w )I’m doing well, thank you<br/>
You want to end that not so nice for you meeting, but your ex seems to be determinated to talk to you a bit more.<br/>
- It’s wonderful to see you, (x/y ), you look great. Can I invite you for a coffee?<br/>
You smirked. You was ready for such answer:<br/>
- It’so nice of you, but, I’m sorry, I can’t . I made an appointment with my boyfriend, he’ll be here soon.<br/>
You got the luck. When you replied to your ex, you noticed a tall, black-haired, stunningly beautiful Man, who is coming to you. It’s impossible to mistake him to someone else. With his beauty and high growth he stands out of other people. Your heart started bouncing when you saw him. You Smiled widely to him at greeting. He smiles back to you and his snowy-white teeth were shining at the background of his Tanned skin.<br/>
He came closer to you, took you In his arms and kiss you pasionately.<br/>
-Hi, my love<br/>
- Hi Darling<br/>
You whispered in answer.<br/>
You and your boyfriend looked deeply In each other’s eyes. In that moment you forgot about the whole world, about your ex as well. Your boyfriend embrced your waist tightly and his other hand squeezed your shapely ass. It made you horny, especially that you hadn’t undies on you. Your boyfriend was excited too. You noticed an impressive bulge inside his pants. You wanted him so badly. He wanted you much more. Your boyfriend’s hand start travelling over your boobs and teasing your hard nipples with his fingertips. You’re getting wetter and your nipp les were getting harder with every your boyfriend’s touch. You wanted to fuck with him right now, but you didn’t forget that your ex is still here with you and your boyfriend and He stares at you both with growing amazement.<br/>
Your boyfriend noticed your ex and asked you:<br/>
- Who’s that?<br/>
-This is my collegaue from school years<br/>
Those nasty, direspectful words which you spoken about your ex made you satisfied.<br/>
Your boyfriend introduce hinmself to your ex:<br/>
-Nice to meet you, I’m Brian May<br/>
Reaction of your ex was priceless.<br/>
He was speech less, He couldn’t to say a word.<br/>
- Come on, love, we have to go<br/>
Brian Said to you, embraced your waist and you both left your ex, who was still in the highest amazement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>